freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Leiden Base
A Lane Hacker base. Lane Hackers use their proprietary technology to interrupt and seize shipments from Trade Lanes. Infocard *LOCATION: Galileo system *OWNER: Lane Hackers *CLASS: Unknown *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Yes *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale None. Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - $1,080 *Consumer Goods - $156 *Engine Components - $675 *Food Rations - $100 *H-Fuel - $240 *Light Arms - $700 *Oxygen - $30 *Pharmaceuticals - $160 *Water - $90 Guns For Sale *Hellflurry Mk I *Hellflurry Mk II *Hellflurry Mk III Turrets For Sale *Hellflurry Turret Mk I *Hellflurry Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Catapult Missile *Moonstalker Missile *Slingshot Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield *Adv. Sentinel Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentinel H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentinel L.F. Shield *Guardian Fr. Shield *Guardian H.F. Shield *Guardian L.F. Shield *Sentinel Fr. Shield *Sentinel H.F. Shield *Sentinel L.F. Shield Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Razor Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Thrusters For Sale *Advanced Thruster News Rumors Golden Chrysanthemums "We run supply shipments of Food, Luxury Goods, Side Arms, Pharmaceuticals, Engine Components, and Consumer Goods to our base in Hokkaido. It’s a long, dangerous run past the Farmers Alliance in Kyushu and the Bounty Hunters of Shikou, but well worth it financially." "Down here we run Cardamine and H-Fuel from our base in Hokkaido in exchange for many of our basic supplies. Leiden indirectly supplies the Blood Dragon base in Chugoku via Ainu. That’s the real reason we have to make so many runs down to this alien place. They often protect us from hostile attacks, so it’s worth it." "The Jump Hole to Shikoku is very close, just to the north of this base. It is the first of three jumps to get to the dangerous but beautiful Hokkaido system." Hogosha "This is the end of our Artifact smuggling route that begins in the Border Worlds and crosses all of Kusari space. We don’t like to see the Golden Chrysanthemums here, but we have no choice if we want to sell these trinkets to the rich Liberty fools on Manhattan. The Lane Hackers seem okay, though — nothing like those disgusting Rogues." "This is the cheapest place to buy Side Arms within Hogosha territory, if you can call this black rock fragment in a dark matter cloud “territory” in the conventional sense. Within Kusari space Side Arms cost considerably more." "We use the Jump Hole to Shikoku, then skirt the west end of the system through the nebula clouds to avoid detection by the Blood Dragons — our mortal enemies. The police and Bounty Hunters rarely bother us. At the far end of Shikoku is a Jump Hole to Kyushu, followed shortly by a Hole to New Tokyo. Very convenient." Lane Hackers "We receive Side Arms from the Rogue base Padua in the Reppu Cloud and ship Food, Pharmaceuticals, Engine Components, Consumer Goods, Oxygen, and Water there." "Although we sell much of the information we retrieve from Universal’s data banks, we use some of the data ourselves to attack the most tempting targets. There are three Jump Holes in this system. The two most valuable to the Lane Hackers are the Jump Holes to Colorado and Kepler." "Ageira wonders how we can keep up with its advances in Trade Lane technology and security. Truth is, everybody who was sympathetic to the Lane Hackers didn’t necessarily stop working for Ageira. That’s right — we’ve got insider friends who keep us one step ahead of the game." "We get shipments of H-Fuel from the Golden Chrysanthemums in Hokkaido and ship them Food, Side Arms, Pharmaceuticals, Engine Components, and Luxury Goods. Those Golden C's love their Luxury Goods." "The Golden Chrysanthemums get most of their supplies from us. We keep them living in the style that they are accustomed to. In return, they supply us with all the Cardamine we can use from their Hokkaido base." "Cardamine has changed my life. It’s the greatest stuff you can imagine. You have really strange hallucinations with heavy doses — flying across alien landscapes, seeing creatures and places that you can’t imagine. It’s truly an amazing trip. I’ve noticed that I’m gradually losing interest in eating regular old Synth Paste. I’ve heard that Outcast Food is more palatable to heavy Cardamine users. Not sure why." "''"We get most of our basic supplies — such as Food, Pharmaceuticals, Engine Components, Consumer Goods, Oxygen, and Water — from the Zoner Ames Research Station."'' "This base serves as the primary trans-shipment point for Artifacts inbound from Sigma-17. The Hogosha run them through Kusari space, terminating their long run here. The Rogues then haul the Artifacts into Rochester via their base in the southern end of the system. Don’t know why people love those Artifacts so much." "The Lane Hackers are disinterested in politics. We do not fight for any cause or rally behind a flag. The only thing that is important to a Hacker is money so that any wants are fulfilled." "The Freespirit was beginning its regular Artifact run from Leiden to Rochester when it was ambushed by Bounty Hunters. It fled into the Reppu Cloud and disappeared. No one has been able to locate the ship for some time." "The Shibuya Maru was making a Cardamine shipment across the southern end of the Shikoku system when it was intercepted by a Bounty Hunter named Jake Rush. He swears that he opened fire and badly wounded the ship. He searched the cloud for some time, but never found the Shibuya. The word around Deshima is that it never made it to the Galileo system. It’s probably out there somewhere in the Keiun Cloud." "The Kobe Maru was making its weekly Artifact run across the Shikoku system when it was ambushed by the Blood Dragons. The ship is presumed destroyed, and its whereabouts are unknown, although it’s been rumored to be drifting somewhere in the Shiun Cloud." Liberty Rogues "Padua receives the supplies we get from the Lane Hackers at this base. Padua requires the importation of all of its vital supplies, including Food, Side Arms, Engine Components, Pharmaceuticals, H-Fuel, Consumer Goods, Oxygen, and Water." "The Artifacts that the Lane Hackers receive from the Hogosha at this base are taken by us to Rochester or to Padua." "The Golden Chrysanthemums that hang out at this base are into their Luxury Goods, probably the daughters of rich Samura and Kishiro executives in Kusari. I like ’em. They’re all into Cardamine and stealing — my two favorite past times." Category:Bases Category:Independent Worlds Category:Criminals